


Twenty Years

by hailait



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailait/pseuds/hailait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's eight, Junhyung meets Hyunseung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

When he's eight, Junhyung meets Hyunseung.

It's their first day of school and Junhyung thinks this "Seungah" (he's pretty sure that's the name he heard) is just the prettiest girl he's ever seen, with large dark eyes and a shy smile. Even if her sneakers are a little boyish, Junhyung thinks she's  _perfect_.

And because at the age of eight Junhyung was a smooth-ass son of a bitch, he saunters up to her at recess with a handful of carefully picked flowers in his hands and presents them to her, suggesting that they be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I'm not a girl," his pretty classmate says indignantly.

Junhyung's not sure if she's joking or being serious, so he just shrugs and waves the flowers in front of her…him impatiently. "So be my boyfriend, then."

When he's eight, Hyunseung agrees to date Junhyung.

—

When he's nine, Hyunseung's parents tell him he's not supposed to be Junhyung's boyfriend.

Junhyung is Hyunseung's best friend, so regardless of what his parents or the other kids at school say, he'll be Junhyung's boyfriend until Junhyung doesn't want him anymore. Doojoon has a girlfriend, after all, and Hyunseung doesn't want Doojoon to have anything he can brag about on top of being the best at their recess football games.

Their relationship entitles him to all of Junhyung's arts and crafts projects, which are all sorts of horrible but Hyunseung likes displaying them on his bookshelf anyway because Junhyung is forever trying to impress his boyfriend with his nonexistent artistic abilities (just before the school year ended, Hyunseung added something that is supposed to be a papier-mâché penguin but much more closely resembles a diseased chicken to his collection).

"You should make something for me," Junhyung says when they're looking around in Hyunseung's room for water guns to play with outside. "I made you all of those," he adds, pointing to Hyunseung's collection. "I don't like making things. It's more fun to play outside," Hyunseung says, finally finding the water guns under his bed. When he emerges, Junhyung is looking at him like he's terribly offended that his boyfriend isn't interested in making any presents for him.

When he's nine, Junhyung doesn't want Hyunseung to be his boyfriend anymore.

—

When he's ten, Junhyung gives Hyunseung a kitten.

"I don't know if my parents will let me keep it," Hyunseung says as he and Junhyung play with the kitten at the park where Junhyung found it. It's a fluffy grey kitten that really likes pawing at the laces on Hyunseung's shoes. "It's not an  _it_ , it's a boy," Junhyung says, picking up the kitten and kissing the top of its furry head. "You need to give him a name."

Hyunseung laughs when he decides on the name, taking the kitten from Junhyung. "His tongue is fat, so I'm going to name him after you. Junnie." Junhyung rolls his eyes but he's smiling because he knows that Hyunseung is only teasing him because they're good friends. "Here, I'll put him in your backpack. If you get into your apartment without them noticing, they have to let you keep him." His words lack logic, but Junhyung has a way of speaking convincingly no matter what he's saying, so Hyunseung makes room in his backpack for the kitten.

When he's ten, Hyunseung gets in trouble for the kitten Junhyung makes him bring home.

—

When he's eleven, Hyunseung learns about the birds and the bees with Junhyung.

"Girl parts are really weird," Junhyung says when he and Hyunseung are on their way home from school, relieved to be done with the day-long explanation of sex and body parts. "Like I'm not committed to it, but I'm just saying I'd rather marry a boy since he wouldn't bleed once a month." Hyunseung is mostly quiet because he's not so sure he wants to marry another guy. "If you want a baby, you have to marry a girl."

He's right about that, but Junhyung is eleven and has no interest in having any kids so he doesn't think it matters whether he marries a boy or a girl. "Well if you're going to date a girl, you should date one before they get all…y'know," Junhyung advises Hyunseung, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulder. Hyunseung wraps an arm around his waist, fingers clutching his shirt. "Nah, I don't want a girlfriend. I spend all of my time with you anyway."

When he's eleven, Junhyung thinks maybe he'll marry Hyunseung someday.

—

When he's twelve, Junhyung starts to think maybe he shouldn't be Hyunseung's friend.

It's because Hyunseung wants to take a dance class and  _really_ , Hyunseung? That's how you want to start off your middle school years? That's just  _asking_  the upperclassmen to pick on you. It's not that he thinks Hyunseung will embarrass himself, it's that he thinks Hyunseung will embarrass  _him_. It's hard being a first year middle school student, and Junhyung wants to start off his middle school years on the right foot.

"I'm telling you, don't pick dance," Junhyung says, holding Hyunseung's pencil well out of reach as the shorter boy tries to get it back from him. "If I have to start school next week and my best friend is taking dance I'm going to have to get new friends."

"It's just one class," Hyunseung says, getting Junhyung in a headlock and retrieving his pencil so he can finish filling out the class sign-up form. "You're so gay," Junhyung says dismissively. "It's gross."

When he's twelve, Hyunseung really hates Junhyung.

—

When he's thirteen, Hyunseung gives up on Junhyung.

"You're such an ass, I really don't want to see you," Hyunseung says when Junhyung stops by his apartment building to walk to school with him. His hair is freshly cut for the first day of school, and Junhyung thinks this is the most masculine he's ever seen Hyunseung look. He likes it.

But Hyunseung really doesn't like him at the moment.

"You can always drop the class and take yearbook with me," he calls as he follows Hyunseung to school from a few meters back because Hyunseung refuses to walk beside him. It's the same old thing they've been arguing about for a year, because Hyunseung really likes the school's dance class and Junhyung is still really embarrassed by that. Hyunseung just keeps walking away; he really doesn't want to take yearbook when he could be dancing instead.

"Hyunseung, come on," Junhyung complains as he catches up to Hyunseung because he really hates walking behind him. Hyunseung pushes him aside, still thoroughly annoyed with him. "I want to take dance. If you were actually a good friend, you'd take dance with me."

When he's thirteen, Junhyung reluctantly takes up dance to be supportive of Hyunseung.

—

When he's fourteen, Junhyung watches a porno with Hyunseung.

Hyunseung is the one who "stumbled upon it" and apparently he didn't know what to do with the contraband other than bring it to Junhyung because that's just what he does, showing up at Junhyung's front door after their parents are asleep with a flushed face and a laptop-heavy backpack dangling off his narrow shoulder.

Junhyung thinks it's embarrassing to be watching porn with his friend while hiding under the covers on his bed, but they're both curious so they watch about ten minutes of it before Hyunseung closes the laptop and pushes it down by their feet. "Huh," is all Junhyung can say, poking his head out from under the covers. "Did you want to finish it?" Hyunseung asks, pulling the covers away from his head as well.

"No," Junhyung blurts nervously. "I'm tired, go to bed."

When he's fourteen, Hyunseung thinks he probably shouldn't be spending all of his time with Junhyung.

—

When he's fifteen, Hyunseung starts dating someone who isn't Junhyung.

Her name is Hyuna and she's in his dance class, which Junhyung wasn't good enough to test into. She's a year older and she's  _experienced_  (according to the other kids).

She's almost as pretty as Hyunseung.

Junhyung absolutely hates her.

"You're always busy with Hyuna," Junhyung complains when Hyunseung tells him he can't hang out after school because he and Hyuna are going out on a date. Junhyung obviously sees it as a problem, but Hyunseung doesn't. "I was just over at your place last week, and today is our hundredth day—"

"I heard she slept with Doojoon last weekend," he blurts as if he's been trying to hold the secret in. "I'm sorry, I just think you should know."

When he's fifteen, Junhyung tricks Hyunseung into ending his relationship.

—

When he's sixteen, Junhyung dates someone who isn't Hyunseung.

His name is Kikwang and he's Junhyung's new neighbor. He's also in Hyunseung's dance class, Junhyung finds out later. He's only one grade below Junhyung and Hyunseung, but he acts like he's thirteen half the time.

When he smiles, he's even prettier than Hyunseung.

Hyunseung wants to hate him, but Lee Kikwang is just too likable and Hyunseung isn't sure he's capable of hating anyone who isn't Junhyung.

Junhyung spends most of his time with Kikwang. He would invite Hyunseung to hang out with them, but Junhyung and Kikwang spend most of their time together kissing and Junhyung can't imagine Hyunseung would appreciate being a third wheel to their makeouts.

That year, Junhyung mostly only sees Hyunseung when he goes to watch Kikwang at his dance class. Kikwang is shorter than Hyunseung, but his body is more toned and he looks much sexier when he's dancing. One day when Kikwang comes back from dance class all flushed and sweaty, Junhyung finds him really irresistible and doesn't hesitate to strip him down. Junhyung decides it's probably best not to tell Hyunseung that he had sex with Kikwang, but the two pretty boys are friends and Kikwang has a big mouth so Hyunseung finds out anyway.

When he's sixteen, Hyunseung thinks he'll never be friends with Junhyung again.

—

When he's seventeen, Hyunseung finally spends more time with the newly-single Junhyung.

And he still kind of hates him, because he feels like since they're best friends Junhyung should've told him about having sex with Kikwang. Don't other guys talk about that sort of thing with their friends?

That aside, things are a little awkward for him because he's friends with both Junhyung and Kikwang but the two are always trying to avoid each other. Hyunseung's not sure why they broke up because neither will tell him, though the rumor going around is that the sex was  _really_  bad.

Hyunseung spends the night over at Junhyung's house for the first night in several years, the two of them squished together in Junhyung's one-person bed. "Am I allowed to say I'm happy you aren't dating Kikwang anymore?" he asks, the sweet scent of his breath reaching Junhyung's nose. His eyes are closed because he doesn't want to see Junhyung's face in case he is not, in fact, allowed to say that. Junhyung is silent, not wanting Hyunseung to know how much he enjoyed hearing him say that.

When he's seventeen, Junhyung thinks maybe he should be dating Hyunseung.

—

When he's eighteen, Junhyung starts dating Hyunseung.

It's the summer after their senior year ends and they're always doing couple things together, enjoying the time they have until Junhyung starts classes at SNU and Hyunseung starts classes at Yonsei. "I love you. I love you, I love you," they both tell each other all the time because once they start saying it they really have a hard time stopping. Junhyung thinks it's great because dating his best friend means he gets to hang out with his best friend and his boyfriend without having to worry about things getting awkward like they did when he was with Kikwang.

Hyunseung thinks it's great because he just really loves having Junhyung's lips all over his. It's nothing like being with Hyuna, and he loves that. There aren't any uncomfortable moments when the conversation lulls, there's no hesitation when their hands meet accidentally. The only hesitation comes when Hyunseung has Junhyung nearly naked in his bed, when their lips brush together and their eyes meet and they know what's coming; the hesitation passes the next time their lips come together.

When he's eighteen, Hyunseung loses his virginity to Junhyung.

—

When he's nineteen, Hyunseung drags Junhyung around the city to backup dancer auditions.

Hyunseung doesn't have any interest in singing outside of a noraebang or his shower, otherwise Junhyung would be pushing him to audition to be an idol instead. He knows that if Hyunseung has to dance on top of being a full-time university student, he'll almost never see him, but Junhyung can do nothing but support his boyfriend.

Hyunseung is better than most, but only the best of the best get past the first round of auditions, and Hyunseung just isn't that good yet. On some level, it makes Junhyung happy. He wants Hyunseung to do well, just…not yet. He's not ready for his boyfriend to have a big commitment to something that isn't him.

"Can you answer that?" Hyunseung asks as he looks away from his textbook for the first time in two hours to point it out to Junhyung. Junhyung pushes his boyfriend's hair back unceremoniously but gets up to fetch his cell and take the call. His heart drops right down to his toes when the caller identifies himself, knowing very well that there's no way Hyunseung won't accept the offer. "Ah, yes, I'll tell him, Thank you."

When he's nineteen, Junhyung is the one to give Hyunseung the good news.

—

When he's twenty, Junhyung 's relationship with Hyunseung stops being a secret.

Junhyung's parents weren't horribly concerned about his first relationship with Hyunseung since they were  both just kids and it didn't mean much, but they seem awfully concerned about their current relationship now that they've had the misfortune of walking in on Hyunseung straddling their son in his bed and kissing Junhyung like he's his sole source of oxygen.

It's terribly embarrassing for all of them. The young couple wasn't expecting Junhyung's parents to be back from their vacation for another day, and Junhyung's parents certainly weren't expecting Hyunseung to be in Junhyung's bed with him. Hyunseung gets sent home because Junhyung's parents "need to have a talk with Junhyung."

When he's twenty, Hyunseung thinks his relationship with Junhyung is over.

—

When he's twenty-one, Hyunseung moves in with Junhyung.

Junhyung's parents don't mind so much that they're dating as long as they aren't screwing under their roof, so the couple pooled their money (Junhyung has a bartending job and their parents agreed to help out) and picked out an apartment together. Hyunseung's parents aren't that fond of their choice, but have to accept it considering Hyunseung's an adult and he very much wants to live with Junhyung.

As far as they know, anyway. Hyunseung has no doubts about how much he loves Junhyung, but he's not so sure moving in together is the best thing for their relationship. Just because it supposedly makes things difficult. But two weeks into living together Hyunseung and Junhyung make dinner together for the first time and Hyunseung decides living together will work out pretty great for them, even if they still haven't unpacked half of their things.

"You are the best, seriously," Hyunseung says, sneaking a bite from Junhyung's plate when his own is bare. "I thought this would suck at least a little, but this is just perfect. Let's live together forever."

When he's twenty-one, Junhyung buys a ring for Hyunseung.

—

When he's twenty-two, Junhyung graduates university with Hyunseung.

Well, not  _with_  him technically, because despite their plans the two never managed to work out attending the same university, but a day apart. Fortunately, this means Junhyung gets to see Hyunseung graduate, and vice versa. Unfortunately, this means he finds out that Hyuna goes to Yonsei as well, and the guilt he feels for lying to Hyunseung about his former girlfriend bubbles back up to the surface.

They haven't talked for more than five years, but Hyunseung thinks it polite to congratulate her. They hug somewhat awkwardly, and Hyunseung introduces Junhyung as his boyfriend. Hyuna looks appropriately surprised. "Oh, I didn't realize… Well, I guess that explains why we broke up," she says with a little laugh, taking her cap off and fixing her hair.

Junhyung knows it's about to go terribly wrong, but he can't get Hyunseung away from Hyuna before he corrects her. "Actually, I broke up with you because Junhyung told me about you and Doojoon." Hyuna's smile is replaced by a slight frown as she looks over at Junhyung. "There was never anything going on between Doojoon and I," she says, sounding hurt, and it makes Junhyung feel even more horrible. " _Technically_ , I only told that there was a rumor going around."

When he's twenty-two, Hyunseung breaks up with Junhyung.

—

When he's twenty-three, Hyunseung doesn't care about Junhyung's lie anymore.

He really loves Junhyung regardless of his involvement in his first breakup and only wants to date him, and besides it's awkward only dating him on and off since they're living together. So he just forgives him. He moves past the whole situation and lets Junhyung start sleeping in their bed again.

With the burden of his grudge off his shoulders, he's happier than he's ever been. Junhyung has a pretty good job with a small company, so he doesn't make much money but he has a lot of time off. Hyunseung's got a decent amount of free time since graduating, and now that they're dating for the first time since then, they spend most of their time together. Somehow they never argue, and their relationship is all lunch dates and weekend trips and domestic bliss.

"Got the day off tomorrow," Junhyung says with a grin when he gets back to their apartment in the early evening, joining Hyunseung in the bedroom to pick out lounge clothes for them both to wear. They've got their nightly routine down by now, picking out a new movie each night and watching it while cuddling on the couch after dinner. It's a pleasantly comfortable arrangement, one Junhyung thinks he wants to keep up for the rest of his life. He's particularly convinced of this when the movie happens to be bad and they spend most of its duration kissing.

When he's twenty-three, Junhyung proposes to Hyunseung.

—

When he's twenty-four, Junhyung spends the year engaged to Hyunseung.

Hyunseung points out a few times that they can't  _legally_  get married and it's kind of silly to be engaged if they can't take the next step, but because he loves Junhyung he goes along with it. Junhyung understands that much, but he got the ring on Hyunseung's finger and he's not about to do anything to get it off his finger.

"Should we tell our parents?" Hyunseung asks one weekend morning when they're trying to decide who will get up to make the coffee. "They should probably know we're planning on spending the rest of our lives together." It's been months since Junhyung proposed, but neither mentioned it to their parents; somehow the topic has avoided their conversations until now. "If you make the coffee, I'll tell everyone," Junhyung mumbles, nudging Hyunseung closer to the edge of the bed.

"Deal," Hyunseung says, pulling the blanket with him and draping it like a cape as he leaves the bedroom. "Wait, I take it back," Junhyung groans, grabbing a sweater from the closet before following Hyunseung to the kitchen. But it's too late, Hyunseung's already scooping the ground coffee into the machine.

When he's twenty-four, Hyunseung triumphantly drags Junhyung to his parents' home.

—

When he's twenty-five, Hyunseung decides he wants to marry Junhyung.

After going to a cousin's wedding and seeing him get married, Hyunseung becomes annoyed that he hasn't planned on doing the same. He went into his relationship with Junhyung knowing he could never marry him and fully accepting it, and yet his mind is completely changed after attending his first wedding.

"I want all of that, the obscenely over the top party, everything," Hyunseung announces when they get back from the wedding, and yes, it probably has something to do with the open bar he frequented that night, but he truly wants a wedding. It doesn't make it legal, but it's something, and Hyunseung wants at least that small confirmation of their intent to be together for the rest of their lives. "Marry me, I mean it."

The words make Junhyung smile. "Tell me that again in the morning if you remember it," he says as he undresses his fiancé and tucks him in under the sheets.

When he's twenty-five, Junhyung starts to plan his wedding with Hyunseung.

—

When he's twenty-six, Junhyung thinks having a wedding with Hyunseung is impossible.

Hyunseung insists on having the wedding, and Junhyung wants it too, of course, but with Hyunseung's indecisiveness all of Junhyung's attempts at making concrete plans are thrown out the window. "I'm just saying there's going to be pictures, and if the pictures look horrible and I have to look at horrible/ pictures for the rest of my life I'm going to really hate them and probably you too," he says when Junhyung tries to push him to decide between two color schemes.

The part that makes the mess of their wedding plans tolerable is the absurd amount of cake they get to try while Hyunseung tries to figure out what flavor he wants. The funny thing is, Junhyung already has a pretty good idea of how Hyunseung wants everything to be. If they have their wedding in the winter or the summer blue is a good choice for an accent color, and blue is Hyunseung's favorite color. He knows Hyunseung wouldn't be thinking twice about colors or about cake flavors (Hyunseung's favorite is strawberry with vanilla frosting, and he likes it with chocolate ice cream since the variety of flavors combine well) if he wasn't so concerned about making everything perfect for everyone.

When he's twenty-six, Hyunseung reluctantly puts Junhyung in charge of planning the wedding.

—

When he's twenty-seven, Hyunseung is much less anxious about marrying Junhyung.

While keeping his mouth shut and his hands off, Hyunseung watched Junhyung plan the perfect wedding, and there was very little he was responsible for other than showing up on that mild summer day and saying his vows. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," Hyunseung tells Junhyung as they're putting on their suits until Junhyung tells him to stop because if he loses his voice they won't be able to have a wedding.

Their parents have been looking forward to their nuptials and are there for the special day, and most of their friends managed to make it as well. The couple had even invited their exes; Hyuna really is dating Doojoon now, and the recently-single Kikwang has his fun flirting with Junhyung's friends from work. Neither Hyunseung or Junhyung absorb much of the wedding due to their excitement, though Hyunseung keeps insisting that everyone take pictures because his _husband_  made sure the wedding would be pretty and he really wants pictures to appreciate the event.

After the  wedding, the two return to their apartment and get comfortable on the couch, looking through their phones at the pictures that have been shared with them. "Hey," Junhyung says, smiling when he gets his husband's attention. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

When he's twenty-seven, Junhyung finally gets married to Hyunseung after nearly twenty years of knowing him.


End file.
